lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Save Mole
|imagedesc= Save this NPC. |image= Mole1.jpg |hidedet= |maintype= Storyline |givenby= Help the stalkers |target= Research Institute: North |reward= Get information about Strelok from Mole (resolved) Find Strelok's flash (started) |cons= Rank increase: +2 Reputation increase: +5 Relation increase: Loners +10 |time= Indefinite }} is a main plot storyline mission that is assigned in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone mod, in the Agroprom Institute Overview *At first, the player's mission is only to meet Mole in order to complete the Get information about Strelok from Mole mission. *When player arrives in the Agroprom map however, they are subjected to a new mission Help the stalkers, and end up in the Research Institute: North fighting the military. *Whether or not the player saves the various NPC loners in factory, when all the militaries are dead in initial phase of this minor location, a new pop-up in HUD reads to Save Mole. This means, the player must go around to left half of the factory in order to shoot the army soldiers (about 5-6) in yard that's in front of the building where Mole hides from all this action. *After all the militaries are dead, player listens to Mole ramble for a minute and then follows him to the hole leading into Agroprom Underground, so that player can listen to him ramble some more. *At this point, this task is completed, but the player must still speak with Mole to obtain the Find Strelok's flash mission leg. Notes * When the player first arrives at factory, the Loners may actually overcome military themselves with little help. However, the player is still credited with completing of the missions for both Help the stalkers and Save Mole. *This is less likely after v1.30013 and the soldiers more able defenders. :Exploit note: *Provided that Seriy has briefed the player regarding Mole it is possible to trigger this mission without meeting the initial Help the stalkers contact at the Garbage level changer: #Arrive on the map from Rostok Factory. #Approach either overground or preferably through the Agroprom Underground entrance by the pylon and Boar pack, emerging on the roadway by the "basement entrance" stairs (there may be one or two soldiers to deal with) #Enter the Research Institute: North from the Lake Agroprom direction. #Use a ladder to get up on a roof... #Pick off the Military from the rear. *The only serious downside in this strategy is that the initial Help the stalkers task is not spawned to order and the +10 relationship points towards the Loners may possibly not be earned. *It may even be necessary to 'work back round' to the usual institute entry point to mop up any stray soldiers. **'N.B.' If this exploit is attempted without prior briefing from Seriy, Mole will remain "incommunicado" near the Lake. *There is a second exploit for this particular situation: #Kill Mole (preferably quietly) #The information about Strelok's Hideout is then given to the player. *Note also that if Mole 'dies' for any reason, then obviously none of his several side missions will ever be available to the player. Trivia *The above and below sections of the Agroprom map are no longer separate levels. * (1.4005+) If Mole survived both subsequent Military assaults, he will relocate to railway tunnel, which is clear of the gravity anomalies found in vanilla game. * (1.4005+) If any Loners survived both subsequent Military assaults, they will stay in the center of the complex Gallery SaveMole1.jpg|Detailed task information. Category:Main Mission Tasks